Beauty of Love
by Jmacrocks
Summary: As Kayla realized her feelings for a half demon, they faced a tragic misshalf as a group of demons and humans seperate each other, can they face all odds against them or will they be sperated for their entire life...
1. Chapter 1: Reveal the truth

**Beauty of the love**

_Chapter 1- Reveal the truth_

_Ugh… how could I be so stupid _thought Kayla as she walked alone on the fridge afternoon.

All of a sudden, she noticed a distance voice calling to her. " Kayla, can you stop, please" said Brain.

" Okay, why would I listen to you, you big jerk," yelled Kayla as she walked without stopping.

" Okay, hold on, could you stop?" asked Brain as he catches his breath.

All of a sudden, Kayla stopped at her tracks and turned. There, she saw Brain behind her.

" SO, what do you want?" selflessly said Kayla as she stared at Brain.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't help my self!" answered Brain, he then look up at her. He stared so intently, gazing at the beauty that she had on her shady brown eyes.

" How can I trust you again?" Kayla asked as she folded her arms.

" I liked you ever since we're little, and now you gave me the chance to be with you. I took the advantage of the girls at the other village and I want you to give me another chance to be with you," said Brain sincerely as he held Kayla's hand.

She then roughly took her hand back. " My friends we're right, they warned me about you, even my family said that you betrayed every girl you we're with" said Kayla, as she turned away and glared at him.

Brain stepped away, " I didn't mean to hurt you, you are my woman, no one else" said Brain as he slowly approached her again.

" I'm not giving you another chance, I've been with you every single time, I see you coming up to every girl and flirting. I'm sick of it," yelled Kayla, as she approached him with great anger.

Brain was speechless; he couldn't come up with an excuse to tell Kayla. " I thought so" mocked Kayla as she turns and walked away. She left the perverted womanizer with a broken heart and moved on.

* * *

Later that day, Kayla walked all the way home. She just walked out of the near by village with Brain. She left him at the ridge and walked on. Kayla looked up at the sky, thinking of what she'll be doing afterwards. 

Then, at a sudden instant, she saw fire raging at her village. She ran up to it and saw a demon like horse causing an eruption of fire. It started rampaging around the village and started making flames at humans.

Villagers then said " call the Queen's son, the prince" he yelled. Kayla stood out of the way trying not to make her feel noticeable. She then was trapped at her own very mind. Kayla was thinking, _she sighed, the prince, he never did anything to help us. Why would he help us now? I don't care, I don't even know why I'm talking about the prince, _Kayla thought.

She then heard the people call her name. " Kayla moved out of the way, the demon's coming towards you," yelled a villager. Kayla turned and saw the Horse demon gallop towards her. Some how she wasn't afraid, she knew that most demons aren't always evil. Kayla then stood her ground, she waited until the horse pasted by, she then grabbed the flamin' hair from the horse's neck. She felt the burn of her hand and she couldn't stand it. Kayla let go and was dropped at the fountain. She then saw the horse coming back.

Kayla crossed her arms around her head, and then a man who wore warrior gear grabbed her arm. He then pulled Kayla in and galloped on with his horse. Kayla then open, her eyes and saw her flouting above air. She then grabbed the man tightly and said, " Please don't drop me, please."

The man was turning red when Kayla grabbed him tightly, but Kayla couldn't see him blush as a mask covered his whole head. " Don't worry, I won't drop you" said the warrior. Kayla then sat the right way when she was on the flouting horse.

" Thank-you for helping me" said Kayla with emance gratitude. " You're welcome," said the man. " I got to tell you, you have a lot of guts standing up to that horse" complimented the man. " Well I knew it was in trouble and was missed understood as it came to our village," reckoned Kayla. " Well, I better get him back" said the man, " so hold on tight," he continued. Kayla held on while the man chases the Fire Horse.

As he moved on closer, the beast began to calm down. Then man suddenly grabbed the flames from the fire horse's back and pulled him in. " There, you go, calm down now, I'm here" the man said gently as he pets the horse.

" Wow, you actually calmed the horse down, very impressive" complimented Kayla. " By the way, my name is Kayla" she announced. " Thank-you and call me, Jesse" said the man.

" Look at your hand" as he held Kayla's hand gently. Kayla suddenly turned cherry red, " it's nothing's really" as she pretends that the burned didn't hurt. " Here, let me help you out," requested the man. " Um... That would be much appreciated" as Kayla smiled at him.

He then took Kayla and the raging horse to his place.

**At the Temple…**

As Kayla, looked around and saw the biggest house that she ever saw, the man started to wrap her hand with his handkerchief. " Thank-you" said Kayla as she smiled at the man. " Well, at least we could help the burn heal for a while," said the man as he gently let down the horses down to the garden of the Temple.

The man then mount of the horse, he sticks his hand and help Kayla down. Then several guards went running towards them. Kayla hid behind the man's back as the guards came. She saw that they didn't notice her and walked the horses at the stable.

Kayla turned and saw the symbol of the high rulers of her village. She then thought, _who is this guy, is he the prince of the village?_ " Grab my hand," asked the man. She then handed her hand and they walked hand in hand inside the Temple.

She saw the inside of the Temple and she was shocked, she saw the whole temple neatly decorated and arranged. The man started to order the servants politely. " Can you please see the healing herbs at my curter, please" politely ordered the man. The servant did what he asked and they were off. Kayla began to get curious. " My I ask?" Kayla asked.

" Um… yea you can," answered the man. " Can I see the hero that saved my life?" she asked. Then, Jesse took off the mask when they we're in front of his curter.

As he took off the mask, Kayla's eyes suddenly widen. After the man took off the mask, Kayla could see the handsome and cute face of the man. His Silver short hair glimmered at the sun's rays, his shady green eyes gleamed with an in lighting feeling. As Kayla stared at Jesse, the man, she continued to gaze at the gorgeous face of the man.

" What, do I have something on my face?" asked Jesse. Kayla shook her head and answered " nope," she then smiled at him and he smile back. He opens his doors and Kayla was surprise of the space of the room.

" You can look around my room if you want" suggested Jesse. Kayla started snooping as she saw him get change at his change room. She walked around and saw the huge bed, sword displays and a royal crown.

Kayla walked out side Jesse's balcony and saw the two villages around the Temple. She then saw the mansion she lived in and saw people minding their own business. Kayla walked back and turned her body around and head to Jesse's room once again.

She then noticed the painted picture on top of his fireplace. She looked at it clearly and she only saw Jesse's mother and him, there was no father. But then she noticed a shadow demon around the back. The demon looked liked a human, he had silver white hair, long and had dog ears and a tail. He was wearing a warrior outfit just like Jesse's.

" That's my family" startled Jesse as he touched Kayla's shoulder. "Was this painted when you we're small?" asked Kayla.

" Yep, I was pretty young when they did this painting" answered Jesse. " How about your father, where is he in this picture?" solicited Kayla.

" He died when I was pretty young, so I really don't know my father that well" responded Jesse. Kayla turned and stared at Jesse, she moved closer and hugged him. " I know how you feel," whispered Kayla at him. Jesse looked at her with a confused face.

She then pulled a way and said, " Cheer up, your dad might have been a great person, you might never know." She then grabbed his hand and started pulling him, " c'mon, I need to get some food on my body" said Kayla as she smiled at him.

Jesse stopped and pulled her closer to him. " Jesse!" said Kayla as she slightly blushes. " Sit down,I need to help you heal this hand" said Jesse.

" Um… I almost forgot about my hand, I can't even feel it now" giggled Kayla. She then sat at the sit next to his bed. Jesse grabbed the medical herbs that the servant brought and carried it to Kayla.

He then kneeled down and started mixing the herbs. " This ain't right," said Kayla. " What isn't right?" questioned Jesse. " You're the prince of this village, you shouldn't be kneeling to a young priestess" said Kayla as she looked at him. " So, you're a priestess," said Jesse.

" Well, I thought that wasn't important to know," said Kayla with a guilty tone. " It's okay, you barely know me and you trust me to heal you're hand" said Jesse as he wrapped a last piece of bandage to Kayla's hand.

" I trust you because, I can see that you are a kind and helpful person" answered Kayla. Jesse smiled and Kayla smiled back. All of a sudden she noticed something on Jesse's hair.

**This isn't like an Inuyasha story but it kind puts it at that time or era. I hope you liked my 1st chapter and please R&R, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2: True Feelings

**Beauty of Love **

_Chapter 2-True feelings_

Kayla noticed as Jesse bends down to clean up the mess, the two pairs of dog-ears on his head. Jesse looked up and saw Kayla with a confused face.

" Can I ask you something?" asked Kayla. " Yea…ask away," agreed Jesse.

" You're a half demon," she said with a surprised look. Jesse quickly closed his door so that no one can hear her. " How can you see from the spell that's cast on me?" inquired Jesse.

" Um… I told you, I'm a priestess. So I can break any spells at any time" repeated Kayla. " I think you're mother cast the spell on me, so I can be normal" said Jesse as he sat beside him.

" So, my mom works with you?" asked Kayla. " Yep, my mother was scared that the people might treat me differently from others, so she asked the priestess of the west, you're village, to cast a feature spell" explained Jesse.

" You don't have to hid who you are to me," suggested Kayla. " Just let it go, I don't want to talk about it," said Jesse with a cocky attitude. Then silence surrounded the room.

" Jesse, let's go get some food, I know I'm hungry" suggested Kayla. " Let's go then," said Jesse.

* * *

They walked out of the kitchen carrying pastries on their hands. " Do you want to see the whole temple," asked Jesse. " Yea, that would be nice," said Kayla.

They walked along the halls and Jesse pointed every thing that's interesting in the Palace. They both arrived at the main hall. All of a sudden, Kayla pulled Jesse back as he was about to enter.

" What was that for?" asked Jesse. " My mother and my sister is in there," said Kayla.

" Yea so what" said Jesse. " Well, um…let me see, if my mom sees me with you, she'll ban me for ever coming back" said Kayla as she panics.

" Are you serious, She would actually do that?" said Jesse as his eyes widen. " Well, my mom don't want me going out with guys yet, because they warned me about the guy I dated before. I didn't listen and the guy broke my heart. If they found out that the guy wasn't right for me my parents will be choosing the man that I'll be marrying," explained Kayla.

" So what are you going to do," asked Jesse. " Well if I confront her now, she'll be asking me why I'm here and she'll be asking where is Brain, the guy that broke my heart" told Kayla.

" Oh no…" panicked Kayla. " What it is?" asked Jesse.

" That guy that's going towards us, his my old boyfriend. I just can't believe he works here," said Kayla as she tries to hide. " Him, the stable boy. You were dating the stable boy" Jesse then started to laugh.

" Shut up, he was a good friend to me and he showed me that he's a total womanizer," said Kayla. " So, now what?" asked Jesse.

" Hide Me," said Kayla. " How, we're stuck, the only way to get out is, walk in or walk past the guy" said Jesse.

" Okay, um stand in front of me," suggested Kayla. Jesse then walked in front of her and stood there. Kayla pulled him closer to her. She was leaning on the wall, as Jesse stood closer to her.

" Aw… he's going to see me, um…" said Kayla as she panicked. " Hold me closer" said Kayla. " What?" yelled Jesse.

" Just do it!" ordered Kayla. So, Jesse held Kayla closer to him. He put his arms around her waist and moved in closer to Kayla. There body touched and Jesse was turning red. Kayla didn't noticed Jesse turning red, for she was trying to figure out how to hide from her ex and her mother.

Then the door slightly opened. Kayla saw her mother's hand and Brian was getting closer. Kayla had to resort to something she never regret. She put her arms around Jesse's neck. " Um… Kayla what are you doing?" asked Jesse.

" I'm so sorry I have to resort to this, forgive me" said Kayla as she saw Jesse look at her with a confused face. Kayla pulled him closer and her lips touched the Prince's lips. They started kissing and Jesse's eyes suddenly widen. But then he didn't hold back, Jesse held Kayla tightly as they intimately kiss.

Then Kayla's mother and sister walked out of the main hall and tried not to notice the prince and the woman he was with. " Prince" politely said by Kayla's mother. They then walked on and didn't look back.

They didn't notice that the prince was kissing her daughter, Kayla's mother just mind her own business and walked on. She then approached Brain.

Kayla then opened her eyes and they we're still kissing. She then saw her mother talking to Brain; she knew that he would say something about our old relationship.

She then broke the kiss and pulled Jesse inside the main hall. " Sorry about that" apologized Kayla. " That was a big surprise, but it was fun," said Jesse as his arms still held on to Kayla's waist.

" You know, you got let go," said Kayla. "Oh… I'm sorry" blushed Jesse.

"This hall is huge, wow," said Kayla as she gazed at the height of the hall. " Yea, it's really beautiful," said Jesse as she stares at Kayla. Jesse suddenly thought _Kayla; she's such a beautiful soul. Her hair enlightens as she walks, her eyes glimmered with her shady brown eyes. _

" So do you like have parties here or something," asked Kayla. Jesse just stood there, staring at her intently. " What is it?" asked Kayla as she approaches him.

" What…oh yea, we do have parties here" answered Jesse. " What's up, are you still hung over that kiss, if you are I'm sorry" said Kayla as she stares at him with an innocent look.

" Don't be sorry, I was glad I had my first kiss with you" sweetly said Jesse. " Oh, stop you're making me blush" said Kayla as she punched him playfully.

" Mother!" yelled Jesse. " What, don't call your mother, I might get in trouble" said Kayla.

" Don't worry about it, my mother is really nice, here she comes" said Jesse. As a woman with a long red robe and gold shimmering through the cloth, she approaches.

" Mom, I would like you to me Kayla" introduced Jesse. " My lady" said Kayla as she bows to the queen.

" Jesse, what an interesting friend you have here" complimented her mother. " So, Kayla is it?" asked the Queen. " Yes, your majesty" said Kayla politely. " Will you be living her at the palace, it would be nice to have someone really understood Jesse" asked the Queen.

Kayla looked at Jesse as she nod his head. " You're majesty, I would be honored to stay her and help the Prince, as much as I can" answered Kayla.

" Then, you'll be staying here and helping Jesse at no cost but his appearance" said the Queen. " Well, I'll let you to catch up. Just remember Jesse, you have to go to the grand hall for the preparation for you're birthday" said the Queen. " Yes, mother," answered Jesse.

" I didn't know you were having a birthday tomorrow," said Kayla, " how old are you going to be?" " 18 and you?" answered the Prince. " I'm 16 and well next few months my parents will be announcing my proposal to a man soon enough," respond Kayla.

**Later…**

Jesse then walked Kayla to her room and left her. " Well I have to go, are you going to be okay?" asked Jesse. " Yeah, I'm going to be okay," said Kayla.

" But, just in case, you have your own personal helpers, their names are Elena and Remora" introduced Jesse. " Thank-you" said Kayla.

He then left her and walked to the grand hall. In her room, Kayla was decorating her room with a little help from Elena and Remora.

They started fixing the bed, cleaned up the room and dust every corner. Then Elena and Remora came in with cloths, kimonos, robes and Jewelry.

" Are these for me?" asked Kayla. "These are yours to keep and wear, the prince and the queen asked the sewers and the jewelers to make these for you and you alone" answered Elena.

" This is amazing," said Kayla as she took out some of the robes and kimonos. " I need to re-pay them," said Kayla. She then thought of a spell that her mother taught her when she wanted to repay her sister.

Kayla started chanting a spell, she created pink and white cherry blossoms fall from every roof.

When the people inside the palace notice the blossoms they intently became cheerful and enlighten. The Queen was happy and the Prince was enlightened.

This was the gift from Kayla to the people of the Palace.

**Night…**

As the day grew later, it was finally dark. Kayla tried on one of the night robes sewed to her. She then faced the mirror and started spinning. She stopped and walked to the balcony in her room.

Kayla saw her house still in lights, all of a sudden she felt someone holding her by her waist. She turned and saw Jesse. He then sweetly kissed her as she crossed her arms around him.

The Queen saw then on the balcony as she looks at them and imagine her and her husband. She then left her widow sill and walked on to bed.

" What was that for?" asked Kayla as they broke the kiss. " I missed you, and I really never felt anything like this before," explained Jesse.

Kayla then turned and leaned on Jesse. " So what were you looking at?" asked Jesse. " I was looking at my house, I was wondering what my mother and sister doing now" said Kayla as she felt Jesse snuggled up her.

" Don't worry, we'll visit them tomorrow" said Jesse. Kayla turned and faced Jesse, she then kissed him on the cheek and lead him back in.

" Well, I better get back to my room, goodnight" said Jesse as he kisses her on the forehead. " Goodnight" said Kayla, as he saw him go off to his room.

She then closed her doors and the door through the window. She took off her robe and placed it on top of a chair. She then went in her covers and looked at the ceiling.

_We only met like for one day and now where kissing and hugging, I can't imagine him not being in my life. _Kayla thought. She then sighed…_he make's me feel so good and happy. _She then collapse and went to sleep.

**Okay I know their relationship is moving faster, but I didn't think that I was actually going to make then intently like each other so fast. But how could you resist a person who's sweet, kind and helpful. **

**Well, Kayla wishes that her relationship will last, but I'm so going to torment them a little bit_- evil gin- evil laugh._**

**Till next time…. **


End file.
